Les choses à dire
by Frudule
Summary: Ron a abusé de la bièreaubeurre et regarde Harry, qui n'est pas beaucoup mieux : 'De toutes façons il est pire que moi, c’est sûr, je crois! ' très leger ronharry


Titre : Les choses à dire  
Pairing : Harry/Ron  
Rating : Pg  
Nombre de mots : 1735  
Mode d'expression : Point de vue de Ron, sous alcool

* * *

Harry est complètement saoul, c'est définitif.  
Il est en train de vaciller sur le canapé à côté de moi en improvisant une chanson sur les chaussettes de Dumbledore qui vont à tribooord et les chaussettes de Dobby qui y vont ausssiiii.  
La bonne nouvelle c'est que je suis saoul aussi puisque je chante en même temps que lui. Mais je dois être moins atteint, moi, c'est certain, vu que je me rends compte qu'il l'est plus que moi, alors forcément, hé, c'est logique, non ?  
Il faut que je lui dise d'ailleurs.  
« Harry, t'es bourré. »  
Ca y est, il est au courant. Je le suis aussi, une deuxième fois, ma voix résonne bizarrement dans ma tête quand je parle. Mais je suis satisfait quand même : j'ai fait mon devoir de meilleur ami, là, non ? Si ça mérite pas un autre verre, ça !

Il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire abruti et appuyant un index sur ma joue, me dit :  
« Toi, t'es tout rouge ! Oooh, ça fait des marques blanches quand je trace ! Oooh… »  
Et le survivant de se vautrer sur moi, pour être à l'aise dans son nouveau concours de dessin sur visage cramoisi.  
« Mais euh… Arrête… »  
Il abandonne finalement son jeu, faut dire que mes protestations sont presque virulentes, enfin pour un type qui vient de s'enfiler une telle quantité d'alcool, je vous jure, c'est pas mal. De toutes façons il est pire que moi, c'est sûr, je crois.  
Maintenant il s'étale de tout son long sur moi, carrément. Non mais, il faut pas se gêner ! J'ai vraiment l'air d'un gigantesque matelas roux ou quoi ? Il est lourd et puis il est chaud et puis je peux plus boire comme ça. Je devrais le virer, tiens. Je vais pas le faire.

Mais en tous cas j'ai bien la preuve maintenant ! Il est définitivement plein comme une outre ! Vraiment beaucoup plus que moi ! Moi je m'étale jamais sur les gens ! Même quand j'ai envie !  
« Harry, tu pèses et je peux plus attraper mon verre. Qui est vide d'ailleurs !  
- Oh non ! Noon ! Quelle catastrophe ! C'est la fin du monde ! L'apocalypse ! Qu'allons-nous faire ? »  
Je me marre franchement parce que, il faut le savoir, Harry imite super bien les gens hystériques. J'en rajoute une couche :  
« Mais qui va venir nous sauver ? On a besoin d'un héros ! »  
Il se lève d'un bond et se met à faire quelques poses musclées. J'en crois pas mes yeux. Il dévoile ses presque biceps en poussant des cris hargneux de virilité. Je suis pété en deux.  
Je devrais peut-être pas. C'est possible que ce soit une habitude moldue de faire ce genre de démonstration. N'empêche, j'adore regarder Harry faire le débile.

Au bout d'une énième posture ridicule, mon ami met les poings sur les hanches et déclare :  
« Je suis le survivant ! J'ai bousillé du Voldemort deux fois et de la main gauche en plus ! »  
Je vais vraiment tomber du canapé si je continue à rire comme ça.  
« Je suis donc le plus disposé pour aller chercher à boire ! Bvvooouuummmm ! »  
Je le vois s'éloigner vers la caisse où sont rangées les bièreaubeurres en imitant la course de son éclair de feu. Il revient avec deux bouteilles en parodiant cette fois un hippogriffe mais au moment de pousser le cri suraigu de la bête, il se prend les pieds dans le tapis.  
Catastrophe ! Je saute dans sa direction pour l'aider !  
BIM !  
Dans mon élan pour le rattraper, je lui suis rentré dedans plus qu'autre chose. On est abattu à terre, j'ai super mal mais l'essentiel est sauf ! Les bières sont intactes !  
« Que Merlin soit loué !  
- Que Merlin soit loué ! »  
On décide de rester à terre parce que se relever, c'est trop dur. Côte à côte, on boit notre alcool, relevant à peine la tête pour éviter de s'étouffer. C'est vraiment terrible la bièreaubeurre. Si j'avais plus de vocabulaire, je suis sûr que je pourrais décrire le goût.  
« C'est bon.  
- Ouais. »  
Ce qui est bien avec Harry, c'est qu'il comprend tout de suite ce que je veux dire. C'est mon copain de toujours, c'est pour ça, sans doute. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui, pff, je me demande ! Mmm… Pas grand chose, en fait.  
J'espère qu'il le sait… C'est important quand même… Mais j'ai pas très envie de lui avouer, là… parce que… j'ai plein de bière dans la bouche. Voilà. Voilà. On va dire ça.

« Ron, j'ai une autre chanson. »  
Je me retourne sur le dos et m'approche un peu plus en rampant, histoire d'être un auditeur parfait. Je m'installe juste à côté de son visage pour mieux l'écouter et je lui enlève ses lunettes de traviole au passage. C'est fou ce que le vert de ses yeux peut être… vert. M'aura fallu beaucoup d'années pour m'en rendre compte.  
« Tu es tombé par terre ! C'est la faute à…  
- Granger !  
- Je suis tombé bien bas ! C'est la faute à…  
- Ginevraaaaa ! »  
Je fais des supers gammes quand je veux. Je pense que j'ai hérité des cordes vocales de ma mère.  
« T'es trop fort, Ron. T'as tout deviné. »  
Je trouve que sa voix est bien moins joyeuse d'un coup. Sa tête aussi. Zut. A quoi ça sert de boire autant si on peut même pas oublier qu'on est triste ?  
Mais moi qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire alors ?  
« Pourquoi… Pourquoi elles nous ont lâchés, hein… Tu le sais, toi ?… »  
Je sais pas répondre à ça. Je reste sans rien faire. Il va mal et j'y peux rien. Ah non ! Je veux pas le voir pleurer ! Non ! Pas question !  
Je me mets à essuyer brutalement tout ce qui peut bien couler de ses yeux avec ma paume.  
« Ron… Arrête… »  
Mais il proteste l'animal ! Faut dire, je suis pas vraiment délicat. Il me choppe les poignets pour m'empêcher de continuer. C'est la guerre ! Je bataille un peu sans y arriver mais quand une nouvelle larme se met à rouler, ça me rend dingue ! Je peux pas le supporter, Merlin, je peux pas.  
Tant pis pour lui, je sors ma technique secrète : je me penche et je l'avale. D'un baiser.  
Bon sang, je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi bon ! Le goût salé, c'est parfait avec l'amertume de la bièreaubeurre sur ma langue. Je vais faire une razzia de larmes ! Je commence à gober toutes les gouttes qui perlent aux coins des ses yeux et même à lécher un peu les traînées de sel sur ses joues. Ca lui apprendra, tiens.  
Il se marre. Il crie grâce. Il lâche enfin mes poignets et me serre dans ses bras en me traitant de crétin.  
« Crétin… »  
Je me vexe même pas. Non.  
En tous cas, le prendre dans mes bras, c'est ce que j'aurais du faire en fait dés le début. C'aurait été plus normal que lui léchouiller la face, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que je trouve toujours les bonnes solutions trop tard ?  
Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle m'a quitté Hermione. Parce que je ne sais pas dire ni faire les choses qu'il faut quand il faut….  
Vaut mieux pas que j'y réfléchisse, manquerait plus que je me mette à craquer, moi aussi. Et puis je suis pas trop mal, là, à moitié allongé sur lui. J'ai toujours su dans mon for intérieur que j'étais plus fait pour être une couverture rousse plutôt qu'un matelas.  
Ce qui est bien surtout dans cette position, c'est que j'ai le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux. J'aime bien leur odeur et c'est lisse et doux. Ca me change vraiment de la crinière de l'autre !  
Pour un peu je regretterais pas qu'elle m'ait abandonné ! Au moins Harry on peut faire glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux et puis il me traite pas d'insensible toutes les trois phrases et puis il sera toujours, toujours là, lui. Il est dix fois mieux qu'elle.  
Euh… Ca par contre, je lui dirais pas, à mon meilleur ami, non, non ! Jamais de la vie !  
« Harry, tes cheveux, ils sentent bons. »  
Et voilà, c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire ! C'est définitif, je suis pas doué pour consoler. Je dis que des âneries.  
« Ils sentent pas la bière ?  
- Nan.  
- Fais voir les tiens. »  
Il se met à renifler ma tignasse à grand bruit et j'en rigole. Puis il me regarde avec un air foutrement sérieux malgré ses cils encore humides. Il me fout un peu les jetons parfois.  
« Les tiens non plus. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?  
- Nan.  
- On a pas encore assez bu ! »  
Le voilà qui se relève subitement, là ! Avec de nouveau toute la motivation du monde pour terrasser vaillamment les bouteilles ! Et ben ! Quelle force ! Je me relève aussi du coup : j'ai décidé de le suivre dans sa lutte jusqu'au bout.  
Comme d'habitude, quoi.

Enfin pas tout à fait comme d'habitude.  
J'ai toujours été à ses côtés, c'est vrai mais… Faut avouer… Avant, jamais j'aurais osé et encore moins aimé, sentir son odeur et goûter ses larmes comme je venais de le faire… C'est fou en fait...  
Puis c'était pas non plus certain que, depuis tout le temps qu'on se connaissait tous les deux, j'avais déjà profité à ce point du spectacle de ses yeux à nouveaux pétillants… Ou pris autant de plaisir à l'entendre rire. C'est clair que non !  
Et enfin surtout, par le passé… Jamais, je crois, je n'aurais été aussi ravi qu'il glisse sa main dans la mienne… l'air de rien… qu'il caresse doucement ma paume de ses doigts en faisant des petits ronds… Ca me fait des frissons partout… Ca me picote jusque dans la nuque…  
C'est bizarre, je suis peut-être saoul et donc plus tout à fait lucide mais j'ai comme une sorte d'intuition, à ce moment précis.  
On aura encore pas mal de choses à se dire, lui et moi.

* * *

note de l'auteur : c'était pour un défi cinq sens, j'espère que vous les avez tous trouvés! en tous cas c'est amusant d'écrire sous le point de vue de Ron, et encore plus sous alcool !


End file.
